A la deriva
by Nadryl
Summary: Para festajar el cumpleaños de Yuriy, Kai decide hacerle un regalo muy especial. Inesperadamente el yate en el que viajaban se descompone y quedan naufragados en el medio del mar. ¿Qué hará la pareja para solucionar el problema? KxY. LEMON. ONESHOT.


¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic. Esta vez es un Kai x Yuriy. Mi segunda pareja favorita.

¿La razón? Pues, hoy, 17 de Septiembre, es el cumpleaños de una gran y queridísima amiga mía: GABZ

Si, como lo habrán supuesto, este Oneshot es un regalo de mi parte para ella, por el día de su cumpleaños número ... mejor que se los diga ella si lo desea. Además la pareja Kai x Yuriy es su pareja yaoi favorita. Por eso le dedico este fic.

Y no sólo por eso se lo dedico, sino también para agradecerle por darme su maravillosa amistad, por compartir sus ideas conmigo y por apoyarme en todo.

GabZ ¿te acordás que te comenté por msn de mi idea de que Kai y Yuriy quedarían naufragados, basándome en una pequeña parte de una escena de tu fic "Cazadores"?. ¿Y te acordás que te dije que para tu cumpleaños te daría una sorpresa? No, la sorpresa no era la firma que te regalé. La sorpresa es este mismísimo fic.

Así que GabZita, disfrutá mucho de este fic, que de seguro, te va a encantar n.n

Y otra cosa más...

**¡.¡.¡.¡.¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS !.!.!.!.!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A LA DERIVA**

- ¡Aaargh, maldición! – gritó hacia la nada un colérico bicolor, arrojando el bidón hacia el interior de la cajuela donde se guardaban las reservas de combustible para el yate. – Esta te juro que me la pagas. ¡Me trajiste el combustible equivocado!

- No me digas que le pediste a Tyson que te las trajera. – soltó el pelirrojo a su lado. Kai no respondió - ¿Kai?

- Recuérdame enterrar a Tyson en cuanto regresemos. – bisbiseó.

- ¡Aargh!. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterme en problemas? – gritaba histérico el lobo.

- ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que se haya descompuesto el motor y la radio de comunicación. No podemos llamar a ninguno de los dos puertos gracias a él. – se defendía el muchacho que estaba con él. Luego dio un fuerte suspiro - Ahora olvidémonos de esto y empecemos a buscar un modo de regresar a casa. – el bicolor estaba un poco molesto.

- No. Hazlo tú. - le señaló - Tenías a tu empleado para traértelo ¿y se te ocurrió pedírselo a Tyson? Tú mismo me dijiste que es un torpe, inútil e infantil. Tú nos trajiste aquí y ahora tú nos llevaras de regreso. No pienso quedarme en el medio de la nada. – y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la nave, pues no quería verle la cara a su pareja. El fénix gruñó.

El lobo tenía razón. Si no hubiera ocurrido ese incidente, no habrían terminado abandonados en el medio del océano, mar adentro. El enorme yate en el que viajaban se había quedado sin combustible, quedándose los dos jóvenes solos y a la espera de un rescate. El motor había dejado de funcionar al atardecer y no había forma de comunicarse con el puerto desde donde zarparon, por medio de la radio de comunicación. Ni siquiera podían comunicarse al puerto donde se dirigían. Todo había sido culpa de Tyson. Este día había sido el peor de todos para Kai. Había planeado, desde hace tiempo, festejar el cumpleaños de Yuriy a solas. Había organizado todo.

El viaje en el lujoso yate, perteneciente a la familia Hiwatari, que lo llevaría hacia una de las islas que rodeaban las tierras japonesas. Quería regalarle un paseo por el mar y pasar la tarde allí. Quería darle una sorpresa a su amado pelirrojo con una cena. Una cena a la luz de las velas, en la terraza de una casa de verano que Kai había reservado para aquella ocasión. Por último, deseaba regalarle una maravillosa noche de placer. Todo a solas.

Habían partido por la mañana, Yuriy estaba encantado con el viaje. Gracias a Kai, él podía explorar y conocer nuevas cosas, nuevos rumbos, nuevos mundos. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo vio el límpido e inmenso lago, con la luz del sol reflejándose sobre las aguas cristalinas. El viento fresco del verano soplándole sobre su rostro y alborotándole sus cabellos de fuego lo hizo sentirse libre.

Kai contempló sonriente la emoción que embargaba a Yuriy. El lobo se emocionó aún más al ver a un grupo de delfines y peces enormes surcar libremente las olas cerca del velero, y el brillo de sus ojos azules reflejaba claramente una inmensa felicidad.

Es que el pelirrojo, durante muchos años en su vida, lo único que conoció fue la Abadía. Su mundo estaba reducido a un pequeño espacio delimitado por cuatro paredes frias: Su habitacion. Fuera de su habitación, el duro, extenso y exhaustivo entrenamiento, y un plato de beyblade lo esperaban. Salía sólo cuando se le permitían y no había mucho que él pudiera conocer de la fría Rusia, con sus casas y calles cubiertos de nieve.

Claro que él no era el único. Kai, Spencer, Ian y Bryan también estuvieron allí. Sólo Kai tuvo la suerte de escaparse de la Abadía, y no fue por ser el nieto del presidente de la Corporación Biovolt que reclutaba a los niños para convertirlos en armas con el único propósito de capturar a todas las bestias bits del mundo y así dominarlo todo.

No, no fue por eso, fue por la liberación de Black Dranzer, quien causó la destrucción de la mayor parte de la abadía. Esa había sido la oportunidad de Kai de irse, y Yuriy se quedó allí, sintiéndose solo.

Si, solo, porque sin pretenderlo, con el tiempo, se había enamorado del bicolor. Deseaba confesárselo, y no había sido fácil para él. En parte quizás por su orgullo y su personalidad, y en parte, porque cuando estaba decidido, no encontraba el momento adecuado para declarársele. Siempre lo interrumpían, o de repente surgía algún problema. Con la huida de Kai, perdió la oportunidad y se quedó solo en ese infierno.

Todo lo que deseaba ahora, era ser libre, y no perdía las esperanzas de que algún lo lograría. Su deseo se cumplió tras la batalla contra BEGA.

Pero lo que no esperó el pelirrojo, es que tres meses después de la batalla contra BEGA, fue el mismo Kai quien tomó coraje y le confesó sus sentimientos. Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa y una inmensa felicidad inundó su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió y ambos se unieron en un beso cálido, para luego transformarlo en uno arrebatador, apasionado y profundo.

Desde ese día ha pasado un año que ya son pareja, y juntos pasaron por todo tipo de situaciones. Desde la felicidad hasta el dolor y el sufrimiento, acompañados de fuertes discusiones y reconciliaciones. Así como también compartieron innumerables momentos en el que ambos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, en donde las caricias y los gemidos inundaban la habitación. Y eso no es todo. Los paseos a solas eran sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Como en este momento.

Cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto, habían decidido que era hora del almuerzo, y la sorpresa que se llevaron era que la heladera de la pequeña cocina estaba casi vacía. Entonces el bicolor recordó que Tyson había rondado por allí cuando decidió entrar junto a Max, Ray, y Daichí para conocer y explorar el yate. Afortunadamente Kai llegó a tiempo cuando escuchó los gritos de Max y Ray, que trataban de detener al par de glotones que se encargaban de vaciar la heladera. Sin perder tiempo, los expulsó de allí.

Al recordar esas escenas la furia del bicolor se hizo presente y tuvieron que conformarse con lo que pudieron rescatar. Miró a su pelirrojo que gustosamente comía un delicioso sándwich a su lado, y su furia desapareció increíblemente. Observaba atentamente cada gesto y movimiento del ojiazul. Observaba todo su cuerpo, desde sus hermosos ojos azules y brillantes como zafiros con los que se perdía en la profundidad de su mirada, pasando por sus sensuales labios rojizos que ansiaba degustar. Luego pasó su vista por su cuello desnudo con el que ansiaba besarlo y lamerlo. Bajó hacia su cuerpo bien formado, gracias al entrenamiento, que estaba cubierto sólo con una musculosa que ajustaba su anatomía, con el que deseaba acariciarlo con sus propias manos. Continuó bajando hacia la parte baja y aunque allí no había ningún bulto, ansiaba tenerlo en sus manos. De repente sintió una electrizante sensación e instintivamente posó su mano en su propia intimidad. Empezaba a sentir que se abultaba y no podía controlarlo.

- ¿No piensas comerlo? – escuchó. De repente su mente volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué? - Había quedado tan embelesado con la belleza del muchacho de cabellos de fuego que olvidó por completo su comida. Cuando Yuriy señaló su comida, se dio cuento de lo que hablaba.

- Si – y lentamente llevó su sándwich hacia la boca, pero se detuvo cuando vio que en la comisura de los labios de Yuriy se había derramado un poco de mayonesa.

- ¿Kai?. ¿Qué sucede? – se desconcertó cuando el bicolor se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

Un dedo se posó en sus labios. Entendió con este movimiento que debía guardar silencio, sin embargo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ligeramente debido a sus nervios e intriga. Lo entendió cuando Kai le besó en la comisura de sus labios. "Tenías mayonesa", había murmurado sensualmente y volvió a asaltar con suavidad aquellos dulces y suaves labios. Acción que le fue correspondida inmediatamente, en la que del suave beso pasó a una batalla de dominio en sus interiores bucales con sus lenguas. Los brazos de Yuriy rodearon el cuello del bicolor mientras que una de sus manos se enredaba en las hebras negras y grises de su pareja. Los brazos de Kai rodeaban el delgado y frágil, pero firme cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Ambos disfrutaban de este momento, y seguirían así por mucho tiempo más, sin embargo un sonido proveniente del exterior del yate los interrumpió.

Vencido por la curiosidad, Yuriy se levantó de su lugar dejando a Kai, quien gruño por lo bajo, y salió de la cocina para dirigirse hacia el lugar del sonido.

Allí en el mar, el grupo de delfines que antes surcaban por las aguas junto al yate durante el viaje, ahora se encontraban haciendo piruetas, emergiendo y sumergiéndose, y emitiendo sonidos graciosos y alegres. Uno de los delfines se acercó al yate y observó curiosamente a Yuriy, y segundos después el pelirrojo sintió deseos de acariciarlo. Se lanzó hacia el mar y llegó hacia el animal. Lentamente acercó su mano hacia la cabeza del delfín y logró acariciarlo, sintiendo la suave y resbaladiza piel del cetáceo. En minutos estaban disfrutando de su compañía. Mientras el delfín hacía sus volteretas y emitía sonidos graciosos, Yuriy disfrutaba viéndolo. Parecían niños jugando.

Kai no pudo evitar el sonreír al ver a su amado pelirrojo tan feliz, y ver el lado infantil y desconocido de aquel ser que lo enloquecía. Verlo sonreír era su mayor tranquilidad, pues sabía que no estaba sufriendo, y si así fuera haría lo que sea por volver a ver esa sonrisa. Verlo a los ojos era su mayor adoración, pues aquellos zafiros azules le expresaban todos sus sentimientos en silencio, y si algún día se opacaban, recuperaría ese brillo que tanto adoraba. Oír su voz era su mayor deleite y seguridad, así como también sentir su cuerpo que además era su mayor placer, porque no estaría solo. Si su cuerpo se ausentase, vaya a saber lo que haría, seguro iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que el pelirrojo permaneciera a su lado y sobre todo, en sus brazos.

De repente una idea se le cruzó por su mente e inmediatamente lo llamó.

- ¿Quieres bucear? – preguntó. La sonrisa de Yuriy se agrandó aún más. ¡Dios¡Cuánto daría porque esa sonrisa durase para siempre!

- Me encantaría – fue la respuesta.

Se colocaron los equipos de buceo y se introdujeron en el mundo marítimo, recorriendo una buena distancia y maravillándose con los hermosos colores de las plantas acuáticas, las coloridas, diferentes y variadas especies de animales que rondaban por allí. Fue una exploración que jamás olvidarían. Era todo un paraíso submarino.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente y el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin.

Kai se hacia el asiento del piloto para encender el motor y ésta arrancó sin problemas. Sin embargo, apenas habían transcurrido quince minutos de viaje, el motor se detuvo repentinamente emitiendo un sonido ahogado. Extrañado, Kai revisó los controles para descubrir la razón del repentino inconveniente, hasta que lo halló.

En uno de los tantos marcadores que se encontraban en el panel de control, se hallaba el de combustible. La aguja blanca señalaba una diminuta letra en la que se leía "E" (empty XD).

- ¿Vacío? – e inmediatamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió en busca de los bidones en la cajuela para las reservas. Por si acaso.

A pesar de que el sol ya se había ocultado, igualmente se podía apreciar la poca luz que quedaba del día y Kai pudo ver que los bidones con su contenido no eran los correspondientes. Se preguntaba cómo pudo pasar ese error e inmediatamente recordó. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y ocultó su rostro con una de sus manos mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

**# # # # # # # FLASH BACK # # # # # # #**

- ¡Fuera de aquí! - gritó un colérico bicolor a un grupo de jóvenes que armaban escándalo en la cocina después de descubrir que el par de glotones se estaban devorando SU comida. Suya y de su pareja.

Inmediatamente los cuatro jóvenes salieron corriendo hacia el puerto sin chistar. Cuando Max y Ray pasaron por su lado murmuraron un "lo siento". Kai simplemente respondió con su típico "Hmp" mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Yuriy, quien estaba esperándolo en el muelle. Realmente estaba muy molesto. Ese par de mocosos escandalosos no cambiaban nunca y siempre le hacían perder la paciencia con sus peleas y chiquilinadas **(1)**. Un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo le hizo olvidar lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Se llevó su celular hacia su oído y atendió.

- Habla Kai... Dime Bernal... ¡.¿Qué dijiste?.!. ¡.¿Cómo es eso posible?.! Tenemos tan sólo una hora... Pues arréglatelas y regresa cuanto antes. - colgó. - ¡Maldición!

De nuevo la furia se apoderó de él. No podía creerlo. Había encargado a uno de sus empleados comprar la gasolina para su yate. Aquél se había ido en el vehículo que empleaba para llevar a Kai a donde fuera que fuese, y para su desgracia uno de sus neumáticos se había pinchado en el medio del camino. Mejor dicho, en el medio de la carretera.

Mientras el bicolor lanzaba maldiciones al aire, Tyson logró escabullirse, en un descuido de sus compañeros, hacia el asiento del piloto para curiosear. En su mano aún llevaba una pequeña botellita de vidrio con agua que había "confiscado" de la cocina. Observó con emoción el pequeño panel con todos los controles, botones, palancas, y demás cosas.

- Con que aquí estabas – sonó una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que el peliazul diera un terrible susto.

- ¡Daichi¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – interrogó molesto después de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Lo mismo te pregunto cara de mono! – acercó su rostro a centímetros de su amigo. De repente sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mano izquierda de Tyson - ¡Que bien! Yo también tengo sed, dame un poco. – estiró la mano para alcanzar la bebida.

- ¡Ni en tus sueños! – esquivó el movimiento del pequeño pelirrojo, levantó en alto su mano con la botellita y le sacó la lengua en modo de burla – ¡ajajaja! a que no puedes alcanzarla enano.

No hizo falta ni que se lo dijera. Daichi era muy habilidoso con su cuerpo, por lo que no tuvo problemas en dar un increíble salto y alcanzar su objetivo. Sorprendido, Tyson no hizo más que sujetar aún mas fuerte el objeto que poseía en sus manos. En segundos se tranzaron en una puja por conseguir la tan mentada botella. En un descuido Tyson tropezó con uno de los pies de Daichi y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando la botella salió volando por los aires y se estrelló contra una pequeña caja negra. Se acercaron cautelosamente y descubrieron que donde había caído el líquido junto con los trozos de vidrio era el radiotransmisor para comunicarse con el puerto.

Una gotita les cayó por su nuca. Se miraron mutuamente y de repente dieron un salto atrás, cubriéndose sus rostros con los brazos. El aparato empezaba a echar chispas y segundos después empezó a humear por unos pocos segundos. Al parecer tuvo un cortocircuito. Inmediatamente juntaron los trozos de vidrio y desaparecieron del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No deseaban que Kai los regañaran nuevamente y les dirigiera su típica mirada gélida. En verdad le temían.

Había pasado ya una hora y estaban a punto de partir. Afortunadamente el empleado había llegado a tiempo con los bidones llenos de combustible que Kai le había encargado.

- Tyson ve a buscarlos. – ordenó.

- ¡.¿Qué?.¿Por qué yo? – preguntó indignado el peliazul.

- Porque ustedes dos no hicieron más que causar problemas desde que llegaron, y mi paciencia ya llegó al límite. Daichí se está encargando de guardar el equipo de buceo y a ti te toca guardar el combustible en la cajuela. Ahora ¡Ve a buscarlos! – y señaló hacia el vehículo en donde se encontraban dichos recipientes. A regañadientes Tyson se dirigió hacia el vehículo.

Cuando abrió el baúl del auto mientras protestaba mentalmente para recoger los envases, oyó una dulce e inocente voz que lo llamaba.

- ¿Maxie? – volteó curioso.

En efecto, el rubiecito había llegado corriendo hacia él. En cuanto recobró el aliento por la carrera que había realizado, sin mediar palabra alguna, abrazó a su peliazul y besó suavemente sus labios. Tyson parpadeó confundido.

- Por favor Tyson, no le causes más problemas a Kai. Si te portas bien de ahora en adelante, prometo que te premiaré con comida – le sonrió, y como todo aprovechado y saltando enloquecidamente de alegría, Tyson aceptó encantado la propuesta de su pareja. Sin embargo, Max sonreía nerviosamente con una gota en la nuca. Sabía que cuando se trataba de una propuesta donde se apostaba por comida, él siempre perdía, pues Tyson era capaz de vaciarle su billetera.

Rebosante de alegría, el peliazul recogió los recipientes y con esfuerzo, ya que eran un poco pesados, logró guardarlos en la cajuela del yate. De lo que él no se había dado cuenta, por haberlos recogido sin siquiera fijarse, era que guardó los envases equivocados. En el baúl del vehículo había cuatro bidones. Dos de los bidones pertenecían al motor del vehículo, y los otros dos eran para el yate...

**# # # # # FIN DEL FLASH BACK # # # # #**

- ¡Aaargh, maldición! – gritó hacia la nada, arrojando el bidón hacia el interior de la cajuela donde se guardaban las reservas de combustible para el yate. – Esta te juro que me la pagas. ¡Me trajiste el combustible equivocado!

- No me digas que le pediste a Tyson que te las trajera. – soltó el pelirrojo a su lado. Kai no respondió - ¿Kai?

- Recuérdame enterrar a Tyson en cuanto regresemos. – bisbiseó.

- ¡Aargh!. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterme en problemas? – gritaba histérico el lobo.

- ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que se haya descompuesto el motor y la radio de comunicación. No podemos llamar a ninguno de los dos puertos gracias a él. – se defendía. Luego dio un fuerte suspiro - Ahora olvidémonos de esto y empecemos a buscar un modo de regresar a casa. – el bicolor estaba un poco molesto.

No. Hazlo tú. - le señaló - Tenías a tu empleado para traértelo ¿y se te ocurrió pedírselo a Tyson? Tú mismo me dijiste que es un torpe, inútil e infantil. Tú nos trajiste aquí y ahora tú nos llevaras de regreso. No pienso quedarme en el medio de la nada. – y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la nave, pues no quería verle la cara a su pareja. El fénix gruñó.

Si. Yuriy tenía razón. La culpa era suya por habérselo pedido a Tyson, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Sólo les quedaba una cosa por hacer: esperar. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Yuriy. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en los asientos de la parte de la popa con su brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre el borde, viendo hacia el horizonte. El sol se estaba ocultando poco a poco y la oscuridad se aproximaba.

- Yura, escúchame... – su intención era calmarlo, no quería empeorar las cosas.

- ¿Pudiste solucionarlo? – aunque el rostro de Yuriy se mantenía sereno, estaba molesto por dentro. Kai podía notarlo en su voz.

- Vamos Yura, no puedes estar molesto. – se acercó hacia el ojiazul y tomó su mano. Éste apartó su mano de un tirón. Ante aquella reacción, el peliazul se molestó un poco y volvió a sujetar de la muñeca del pelirrojo y de un tirón lo trajo hacia sí, para finalmente sujetarlo con sus brazos por la cintura.

- ¡Suéltame! – pidió mientras forcejeaba.

- No hasta que te calmes y me escuches.

- No quiero escucharte. Ya suéltame. – empujó con sus manos el musculoso cuerpo del mayor para liberarse, mientras se movía hacia atrás para obligar a su pareja a aflojar su agarre. Al no lograr con su objetivo, la única solución que se le ocurrió fue el de estamparle un golpe con su puño derecho en la mejilla izquierda del bicolor.

Grave error. El golpe obligó a Kai a aflojar bruscamente el agarre de sus brazos e irse unos pasos hacia atrás, y por inercia, el cuerpo de Yuriy, que también dio unos pasos hacia atrás, chocó contra el borde y cayó hacia el mar. Kai reaccionó instintivamente y logró sujetar el brazo del pelirrojo. Para su mala suerte resbaló y cayó junto con su pareja al mar.

- ¿Estás bien Yura? – preguntó preocupado en cuanto ambos emergieron y dieron un par de bocanadas de aire. Kai sostenía al ojiazul por la cintura para evitar que se hundiera.

- ¡Suéltame!. ¡Eres un idiota Hiwatari! Si me hubieras hecho caso no nos hubiéramos caído al agua. – respondió despectivamente el lobo, zafándose del agarre.

- Mira quién lo dice. ¡Si te calmaras un poco y no te hubieras comportado como un mocoso infantil, esto no hubiera pasado... Ivanov! – enfatizó su apellido acompañándolo en un tono seco.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté calmado?. En todo el día no has hecho más que gritar como histérico, estar furioso y de malhumor. Me harté de tener que soportar tu estúpido comportamiento. - Suspiró fuertemente – Realmente hoy no es mi día. – volteó su rostro hacia el horizonte totalmente molesto. El crepúsculo estaba por llegar a su fin, para darle paso a la noche y dar la bienvenida a la luna y las estrellas.

- ¿No fue tu día?. ¿.¡No fue tu día!.? Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que hice, de todo lo que me costó, de todo lo que me esforcé. No me importó gastar una enorme fortuna para organizar el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida. Sé perfectamente que jamás tuviste un cumpleaños decente, y tu único "regalo" durante tantos años había sido una sección doblemente estricta del entrenamiento, cortesía Bolcov. Lo sé porque yo también recibí ese mismo "regalo". Aunque yo tampoco suelo festejar el mío de la misma manera en que tenía pensado hacerlo contigo, de todas formas quería hacerlo. Quería sorprenderte, quería que lo disfrutaras al máximo y que lo recordaras siempre. ¿Sabes desde cuándo llevo planeado todo esto Yuriy? Desde hace un mes. ¡Un mes! Y todo por ti ¡porque te amo! – todo aquello lo expresó con rabia, y enfatizó la última frase casi con dolor. – y lo peor de todo es que sí, tienes razón, es mi culpa el haber invitado al maldito mocoso que tenía que arruinármelo todo. Lo menos que podía hacer era invitarlos para animarte un poco. Al fin y al cabo ellos también son tus amigos. – suspiró fuertemente y atenuó su voz - Lamento arruinar tu cumpleaños. - Se volteó tristemente y se dirigió hacia el escalón que les servía para subirse al yate. Subió y desapareció en el interior de la nave.

Yuriy no cabía de la sorpresa. Jamás imaginó que Kai llegara a este punto para expresarle todo su amor. Sabía que Kai había hecho muchas cosas por él. Por ejemplo, lo había invitado en muchas ocasiones a una cena en algún costoso restaurante sin importarle el precio, todo con tal de que Yuriy lo disfrutara. En otra ocasión el pelirrojo se había maravillado, viendo tras una vidriera, con una estatuilla con la forma de un lobo en posición de acecho y ataque. La estatuilla estaba hecha de cristal con algunos adornos y rasgos en plateado. Ciertamente era un objeto muy valioso, muy bien pulido y trabajado a mano. El bicolor no lo pensó dos veces y se lo regaló.

No faltaba tampoco el hecho de que Kai en infinitas ocasiones le había pedido al pelirrojo que se quedase a vivir en su mansión junto a él, sabiendo que Yuriy no tenía adónde ir. Además, le había asegurado que si su desagradable y despiadado abuelo Voltaire volvería a la mansión, no lo pensaría dos veces y se iría a vivir a un departamento, importándole muy poco si sería desheredado y lo llevaría a él consigo. No deseaba ver en lo absoluto a su abuelo y Yuriy sabía porqué.

Sin embargo, esto fue algo diferente. Kai había planeado algo muy especial para él. Había dado lo mejor de sí para que todo funcionara de maravilla según él. Quedó completamente mudo, casi shockeado por la respuesta que le había soltado el fénix en su propia cara. Al final, fue él quién trato mal a su pareja. Se sintió culpable e inmediatamente subió a buscarlo.

En la proa, Kai estaba apoyado en la baranda viendo hacia el infinito. Sus ojos demostraban tristeza y sentía impotencia por haber perdido todo. Cerró sus hermosas amatistas y respiró hondamente, para luego expulsarlo todo de golpe.

Sintió de repente un cuerpo pegarse a su espalda y unos delgados brazos rodearlo por su pecho y se estremeció ante el contacto.

- Lo... lo siento, fui cruel contigo... No lo sabía... Realmente... no sé que decir. – Habló con temor y un tanto de vergüenza. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la espalda de su pareja.

- ...

- Si estás enojado o... si no deseas hablarme, lo entiendo. – habló después de minutos de silencio. Lentamente se soltó del fénix y se alejó. En verdad Yuriy estaba triste.

Suspiró por segunda vez. Le había dolido un poco el haber escuchado ese tono de voz en el pelirrojo y sintió cierta soledad e inseguridad al no tener a Yuriy abrazado a su cuerpo. Él mismo se había propuesto que recuperaría todas esas cualidades que adoraba del lobo si algún día desaparecerían. Su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos, su cuerpo y la felicidad de la que tanto se esforzaba por no perderlos. Volteó y ahora fue él quien salió a buscarlo.

Lo encontró en la parte trasera de la embarcación, quitándose la playera, y luego secándose el cabello. Estaba totalmente empapado, al igual que él debido a la caída.

Aunque el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, de todas formas se podía apreciar el paisaje que se presentaba a su alrededor, gracias al intenso brillo de la luna llena que apenas podía iluminar por los alrededores. El reflejo en las tranquilas aguas ayudaba a admirar más la visión nocturna.

Sin embargo, no era el paisaje lo que admiraban los ojos de Kai, sino el hermoso cuerpo del pelirrojo que adquiría un brillo peculiar por las cristalinas aguas que recorrían y caían sensualmente por toda su anatomía. El cabello del pelirrojo caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros haciéndolo ver más hermoso aún. Vio cómo el lobo se recogía su cabello en una coleta, luego la retorcía y finalmente lo llevaba hacia arriba, sujetándola con una de sus manos. Se acercó lenta y sigilosamente hacia él. Rodeó suavemente el cuerpo del menor con sus fuertes brazos y lamió con su lengua la nuca de éste, haciéndole estremecer y suspirar placenteramente.

- ¡Aah! Kai... – exhaló Yuriy en un placentero suspiro. Sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza.

Segundos después, Kai besó y succionó con sus sensuales labios aquella misma zona. Sabía perfectamente que a Yuriy le encantaba que le lamieran y besaran sobre esa zona sensible. Era su debilidad. Conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte sensible, cada secreto que escondía y que Kai fue descubriendo con sus besos y caricias. En fin, conocía todo de él y sabía que debía hacer y cómo actuar según las circunstancias que se presentaban. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que su pareja no oponía resistencia y lo disfrutaba.

El haber sido abrazado de esa forma tan cálida y ser lamido y besado de forma sensual significaba sólo una cosa para el pelirrojo: que Kai le estaba demostrando su amor, y en esta situación también significaba que él no estaba enojado. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la del bicolor, que estaba apoyado sobre su abdomen, y sonrío imperceptiblemente, dejándose llevar por las emociones que inundaban su cuerpo.

Cuando creyó suficiente succionar y besar la nuca, continuó su recorrido hacia un costado del cuello de Yuriy, dejando una estela de saliva y finalmente terminó posándolas en los rojizos labios de su adoración, deseoso de probar aquel elixir y fundirlo con los suyos en un apasionado y arrebatador beso. Con sus firmes manos hizo girar el cuerpo del pelirrojo para abrazarlo en forma más posesiva, como queriendo fusionarse, y degustar más cómodamente de aquella deliciosa cavidad bucal, en donde se tranzaba, con sus ávidas lenguas, una lucha por el dominio del territorio del otro.

Cuando el lobo fue girado para estar frente a frente con el fénix, instintivamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, en tanto un mechón de su cabello era sujetado en forma dominante y al mismo tiempo apasionada, a la altura de la nuca. Esa acción era uno de sus mayores placeres que lo hacían sentir en el cielo.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta, rompieron suavemente el beso y se miraron a los ojos con sus respiraciones fuertemente entrecortadas. Yuriy abrió la boca con la intención de querer decir algo, pero antes que eso sucediera un dedo se posó sobre sus labios. Vio que Kai negaba lentamente y con movimientos cortos con su cabeza, haciéndole entender que no necesitaba ninguna explicación. Sabía muy bien el significado de cada monosílabo y gesto que el bicolor articulaba. No es por nada que se conocen y estuvieron entrenando juntos, desde niños, en la Abadía. Por lo tanto, simplemente le obedeció.

Sin soltar aquellos sedosos y húmedos cabellos de color de fuego, volvió a asaltar, cual vampiro, el delicioso cuello por debajo de la barbilla, lengüeteando y succionando, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos casi inaudibles a su pareja. Por breves períodos se detenía para profesarle palabras sinceras de amor. Sintió de nuevo el cuerpo del menor estremecerse bajo su mano libre, que recorría con firmeza la espalda de éste hasta la cintura. Las manos de Yuriy estaban posadas sobre sus hombros, al tiempo que expresaba sus sentimientos, respondiéndole a las palabras de Kai. Lentamente Kai lo condujo hacia el asiento acolchado y al llegar allí, obligó al pelirrojo, con sumo cuidado y sujetando su cuerpo con su brazo libre, a sentarse. Continuó recorriendo con sus ardientes labios la blanca y tersa piel del pelirrojo, quien comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, desde el cuello hacia sus formados pechos, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. Se dirigió hacia su tetilla izquierda, succionándola con deleite hasta ponerlo duro, mientras masajeaba y apretaba suavemente, con maestría, la tetilla derecha con su mano derecha. La mano que sujetaba las hebras rojizas la soltó, la recorrió por la delicada piel que quemaba ante su contacto, delineando la figura del chico, desde la nuca, pasando por los brazos hasta el codo, luego por el costado izquierdo del cuerpo del ojiazul y finalmente terminó sobre el muslo izquierdo.

Por su parte el pelirrojo, se había dejado llevar cuando sintió que Kai lo conducía hacía atrás, topándose con el asiento acolchado. El leve empujón que recibió le hizo doblar sus rodillas y confiando en el bicolor que lo sujetaba, se sentó.

- Aahh... Kai – respondió ahogadamente en un suave suspiro cuando sintió una lengua recorrer su piel. Instintivamente sujetó la cabeza del bicolor y enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos de dos tonalidades. Las sensaciones que Yuriy experimentaba eran realmente placenteras y comenzaban a ser desquiciantemente excitantes.

Cuando terminó con aquella tetilla izquierda continuó trazando su recorrido hacia la derecha para continuar con el mismo trabajo, esta vez, con la tetilla derecha. Su mano derecha se movió sensualmente, imitando lo que momentos antes había hecho su mano izquierda, hacia el costado derecho, sobre el borde del short que vestía el pelirrojo. Los gemidos de Yuriy se perdían en la inmensidad del silencio.

Escuchar gemir y suspirar al lobo de aquella forma excitante, y sobre todo escuchar su propio nombre de aquellos dulces labios, era como música para sus oídos. Sabía lo que significaba y lo haría disfrutar como siempre lo hacía.

Abandonó la tetilla derecha y continuó recorriendo hacia abajo y se detuvo en el estómago para jugar un poco con el ombligo.

Cuando sintió a Kai lamer por aquella zona, sintió un leve cosquilleo y soltó una pequeña carcajada. El bicolor levantó la mirada para apreciar el hermoso rostro sonriente que había perdido hace varios minutos a causa de la pelea. Se miraron una vez más en los mares de sus ojos y se sonrieron. Los ojos de Yuriy se volvieron cálidas y adquirieron un brillo singular. Kai entendió que su pareja deseaba continuar. Reanudó con el ombligo por unos segundos más y luego continuó bajando hacia la parte más sensible por encima de la tela, mordisqueando levemente.

La espalda del pelirrojo se arqueó ligeramente hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos al sentir la presión que ejercía aquellos ardientes labios.

- ¡Aahh... sii! – soltó al sentir las nuevas oleadas de sensaciones que percibía su cuerpo.

- ¿Mas? – cuestionó traviesamente, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió en forma suplicante.

Retomó la tarea de mordisquear aquella zona, humedeciendo la tela con su saliva. Sintió el cuerpo del lobo tensarse nuevamente bajo sus manos y el miembro endurecerse poco a poco ante el contacto de sus labios.

Yuriy se sentía perdido al sentir el calor que emanaba el aliento del fénix sobre su hombría, que se presionaba bajo la tela. Deseaba sentirlo más y sujetó la cabeza del bicolor, empujándolo más hacia su miembro erecto.

Con aquella reacción, Kai entendió el mensaje y presionó aún más sus labios contra aquella exquisita parte de la anatomía. Sujetó firmemente las muñecas del pelirrojo y las llevó a los costados del cuerpo de éste y continuó con su labor enloqueciendo aún más a Yuriy.

- ¡Aah! ... así... me gusta... más fuerte – mientras jadeaba desesperadamente, movía lentamente sus caderas al verse aprisionado por las fuertes manos del fénix. Pero pronto sus manos fueron liberadas y Kai alejó su boca de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos desconcertados y buscó con su vista al bicolor. - ¿Kai?

- No las muevas de aquí – respondió refiriéndose a las manos de Yuriy y luego dirigió sus propias manos hacia el elástico del short. – levanta las caderas. – ordenó e inmediatamente el pelirrojo obedeció.

La prenda quedó abandonada en un rincón del suelo de la embarcación. Sus manos sostuvieron la cadera de su adoración, y una vez más el bicolor regresó hacia el necesitado miembro y comenzó a lamer la punta de éste.

- ¡Yahh... dios!. ¡Kai! – lanzó el grito al aire, sintiendo una torturante descarga eléctrica.

En verdad que estaba en el paraíso, pues el pelirrojo arqueó bruscamente su espalda y su cabeza hacia atrás, sin apartar las manos del asiento acolchado en donde Kai las había depositado, en cuanto sintió la punta de su miembro rozarse con la lengua del fénix. Su cuerpo se inundó de corrientes eléctricas que lo tensaban por completo y al mismo tiempo lo relajaba por el inmenso placer que sentía.

Siguió succionando con deleite y pasión poco a poco hasta introducir por completo la hombría en su boca. Yuriy no dejaba de jadear, gemir y gritar por el nombre de su pareja de manera desesperante.

- Quiero... sentirte... dentro mío... ahora – dobló su cuerpo hacia adelante y susurró jadeante cerca del oído del bicolor, mientras quitaba sus manos de su lugar y las apoyaba por segunda vez en la cabeza de Kai, tratando de contener sus impulsos.

- No. No ahora. – le sonrió pícaramente. Quería seguir haciéndolo sufrir. Sin embargo, la respuesta molestó un poco al pelirrojo, pero no quería tener una segunda pelea. Lo estaba disfrutando. De repente una idea surgió por su mente.

- Entonces lo haré yo, y de paso, ahora es mi turno. – y le devolvió la sonrisa pícara al ver el rostro de confusión del fénix.

Se enderezó en su asiento. Volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el asiento acolchado y se deslizó lenta y sensualmente hacia las caderas del muchacho que se encontraba debajo suyo, obligándolo a sentarse en el frío y metálico suelo de la embarcación, mientras hipnotizaba con sus zafiros las amatistas de Kai.

Con sus pálidas manos quitó la playera azul que portaba Kai, lanzándola luego junto con su ropa hacia algún rincón. Acercó su rostro y saboreó una vez más aquellos candentes labios que lo extasiaban, mientras que sus manos quemaban la piel de Kai viajando desde las mejillas, pasando por el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen y finalmente en el elástico del short del bicolor. Metió una de sus manos y procedió a acariciar el miembro del mayor con deleite y placer.

- ¡Dios! - No pudo evitarlo. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos y de sus labios un suspiro escapó.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto ardiente que le provocaba las ávidas manos del muchacho de cabellos de fuego. Hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del lobo y rodeó con sus brazos el estrecho cuerpo del menor. Yuriy sonrió triunfante.

Allí no terminaba el juego del pelirrojo. Sacó el miembro del bicolor y lo juntó con la suya, los sostuvo ambos y comenzó a mover sus caderas, provocando un roce entre ambas hombrías. Ambos suspiraron y gimieron, acompañándose en un ritmo de placer compartido.

Minutos después, el chico de cabellos de fuego procedió a acariciar con el pulgar, masajeándolo en círculos la punta de la hombría ya hinchada del fénix, quien comenzó a gemir.

Por su parte Kai, desde su lugar, recorrió con sus cálidas manos las nalgas del pelirrojo, y sin pudor alguno comenzó a acariciarlas y a apretarlas, rozando con uno de sus dedos la anhelante entrada, logrando el mismo efecto en el pelirrojo.

La mano del lobo cubrió completamente la parte íntima del mayor y el masaje pasó a ser más ferviente y más rápida, logrando arrancar varios gemidos de Kai.

Las manos de Kai no se quedaron quietas. Introdujo dos dedos en la candente boca de Yuriy, con el propósito de humedecerlas. Acto seguido, llevó uno de sus dedos, y sin permiso lo introdujo en la estrecha y caliente entrada del pelirrojo, logrando un pequeño quejido en su pareja.

Una vez que Yuriy se acostumbró a la intromisión de aquel dedo, un segundo dedo fue introducido, y esta vez, no sólo sintió una pequeña molestia que lo hizo sobresaltar, sino que también sintió que comenzaba a agradarle.

Sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo dejó de masajear el miembro del bicolor, y se apartó, con movimientos lentos y eróticos de él por unos pocos metros y regresando hacia el asiento, dejándolo confundido. Sin embargo, aquella imagen dejó realmente embelesado al fénix, y sin apartar su vista de aquella esbelta figura, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

- Ven aquí – pidió suavemente mientras permanecía en cuclillas, apoyando su espalda en el borde del asiento acolchado y apoyaba sus manos sobre el borde de la misma. Aún confundido por el pedido de su amado, Kai obedeció inmediatamente. El fénix lo entendió todo cuando Yuriy se posicionó para colocar la hombría del bicolor en su estrecha entrada, mientras que éste se colocaba de rodillas debajo del pelirrojo.

- Te dije que quería sentirte dentro mío – sonrió seductoramente. El chico de cabellos de fuego se preparó para descender sus caderas, sujetándose del borde del asiento, y cumplir con su objetivo: sentir dentro suyo a Kai.

El vaivén de las caderas de Yuriy que ascendía y descendía, comenzó de manera lenta y pausada, arrancándole gemidos a ambos muchachos. Las manos del bicolor estaban posadas sobre las nalgas para ayudarle a abrir más aquella pequeña entrada y facilitarle la intromisión, y al mismo tiempo ayudarle a disminuirle su dolor.

Kai moría de placer al sentir tan estrecha entrada de Yuriy presionar su hombría, mientras que el menor moría de dolor, con lágrimas escapándoseles de sus gélidos ojos azul ártico.

El bicolor no dejaba de pronunciar palabras cálidas y tranquilizadoras entre gemidos y jadeos, repitiéndole una y otra vez cuánto lo amaba, para que su adoración pudiera dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo y relajarse, y así olvidarse del dolor.

A medida que el pelirrojo se iba acostumbrando, el dolor menguaba notablemente, dándole paso al regocijo. Al llegar a un determinado punto de la intromisión, el lobo lanzó el grito al cielo y arqueó violentamente su espalda hacia atrás, sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensarse de la misma forma. Aquel grito era diferente y fue mucho más fuerte que los otros que había emitido hasta el momento. No fue un grito de dolor, sino más bien de completo gozo, de completo éxtasis, y eso significaba una cosa: que había llegado al punto en el que la punta del miembro del mayor había rozado con aquella zona sensible que lo descolocaba y le producía poderosas descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo. Y Kai lo sabía muy bien.

Permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos, permitiéndole a Yuriy tranquilizarse un poco para prepararse para las próximas embestidas que vendrían, y a Kai para observar su hermoso rostro, a pesar de la poca luz que emitía la luna, y abrazarlo, con sus musculosos brazos, el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja con rebosante ternura y delicadeza.

Aprovechando la ocasión, el bicolor volvió a asaltar aquellos deliciosos labios, para probar una vez más de aquel elixir que tanto lo embriagaba, siendo correspondido. Los brazos de Yuriy rodearon su cuello y se entregó a la fervorosa pasión que ambos estaban disfrutando. Se besaban con desesperación, con locura, devorándose mutuamente sus almas. La distancia de sus cuerpos era inexistente, pues se abrazaban con tanta fuerza y posesión que parecía que quisieran fusionarse en uno sólo. En cuerpo y Alma.

Sin embargo el beso no puede durar eternamente, aunque lo quisieran, y sintiéndose obligados a separarse por falta de aire, simplemente se limitaron a recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Estás bien? – un asentimiento recibió del lobo.

- Te amo Kai – y posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del bicolor, y luego, con sus dedos rozó con cariño aquellas características marcas azules en forma de triángulos.

- También yo.

- Por favor Kai, hazme tuyo. Lo deseo ahora. No puedo esperar más. – pidió implorante el pelirrojo con suaves suspiros y tono seductor.

- Perfecto – sonrió lascivamente – sujétate bien de mí.

- ¿Kai?. ¿Qué... - el movimiento brusco de Kai lo interrumpió. Por instinto cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se sujetó firmemente al cuello del bicolor. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba recostado, debajo de Kai, sobre el frío suelo de la embarcación.

- Eres un maldito provocador – respondió seductoramente curveando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, chocando su aliento contra los sensuales labios del pelirrojo. Sus ojos carmín brillaron con lujuria y pasión. Los zafiros de Yuriy se abrieron en sorpresa y confusión.

Sin perder tiempo, levantó las caderas del menor, e inmediatamente comenzó con las arremetidas, arrancándole fuertes gemidos al lobo, quien por momentos gritaba por su nombre y le expresaba sus sentimientos. Yuriy clavaba sus uñas en los hombros de Kai.

Cada minuto que pasaba las embestidas se volvían más bruscas, más salvajes, y más rápidas, provocando un desbordante frenesí en el menor y una explosiva fogosidad en el mayor. La mano de Kai se cerró firmemente sobre el miembro erecto de Yuriy y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Para Yuriy, no había palabras que pudiera describir las miles de sensaciones que recorría su cuerpo al ser poseído por la persona que más amaba. Para él, era simplemente el paraíso.

No existía el océano. No existía el yate. No existía el fresco viento del verano que refrescaba su cuerpo, ni tampoco el cielo repleto de estrellas, acompañadas por la luna.

Sólo eran él y Kai en una infinita dimensión totalmente diferente. Sólo sentía desfallecerse en aquellos intensos ojos carmines, las manos del bicolor acariciando su desnudo cuerpo, el ardiente cuerpo del fénix en contacto con el suyo y la voz de Kai susurrándole palabras de amor.

Para Kai también era simplemente el paraíso, y que sólo eran él y Yuriy en otra dimensión, ajenos a la realidad.

Sólo disfrutaba de perderse en las profundidades de los ojos azul ártico de su adoración, de sentirse cautivado por su voz, de saborear su cuerpo , marcándolo con arrebatadores besos y de poseerlo con fervoroso amor.

¿Qué más se puede describir?

Ambos estaban llegando al clímax, y Kai fue el primero en vaciarse por completo dentro de la entrada de Yuriy con un grito ahogado. Segundos después, el lobo derramó su esencia blanquecina en el estómago de ambos con un grito de satisfacción.

Ambos cuerpos se desplomaron completamente, recuperando el aliento. Pocos minutos bastaron para que Kai pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas, salirse del cuerpo del pelirrojo y finalmente recostarse a su lado.

Desde ese momento, se produjo un largo y pacífico silencio.

- Realmente deseaba darte el mejor regalo de tu cumpleaños. – susurró entristecido el bicolor. No quería arruinar ese maravilloso momento, pero tampoco podía olvidar que aún estaban a la deriva, a la espera de un rescate, y lo peor, es que no habían llegado a destino para cumplir con su objetivo.

- Claro que sí lo recibí – sonrió Yuriy. Se giró para verse cara a cara con su pareja, y se encontró con el rostro de confusión del fénix – Lo que acabamos de hacer, fue el mejor regalo de mi vida. Sé que lo hemos hecho muchas veces en nuestra habitación. Pero este momento fue único, diferente, y para serte sincero, para mí este regalo no tiene precio, y sin embargo es aún mucho más valioso que cualquier regalo que costase "Un millón de dólares".

El bicolor no cabía de sí por las palabras de su pelirrojo. Si analizase lo que acababa de decir Yuriy, se daría cuenta de que todo tiene sentido, y que en verdad valió la pena.

- Eres increíble. – sonrió afectuosamente - Por eso te amo, y te juro que no te cambiaría ni por "Un millón de dólares". Vales mucho más que mi propia vida. – atrajo hacia sí al pelirrojo, para recostarlo sobre su cuerpo y le abrazó en forma protectora.

Bajo el cielo nocturno, con el viento refrescando sus cuerpos transpirados, el inmenso y pacífico mar rodeándolos, y la luna llena iluminándolos con su intenso brillo, ambos se sumieron en un agradable sueño.

**-.-.-.-.- F I N -.-.-.-.- **

* * *

No sé si sea cierto eso de que al mojarse un aparato en funcionamiento como el que mencioné deje de funcionar por un cortocircuito, pero en este fic supongamos que esto ocurra. 

**(1)** Expresión que usamos en argentina que equivale a comportamiento infantil.

GabZita. Te pido disculpas por criticar feo a Tyson. Sé muy bien que te gusta muchísimo este personaje y que no te agrada que lo insulten. Te entiendo perfectamente, porque a mí tampoco me gustaría (aunque lo tolero) que insultaran a mi personaje y a mi pareja yaoi favorita de Beyblade (vos sabés quiénes son).

Sabés perfectamente que yo respeto cien por ciento tus gustos. Así como también sabés perfectamente que Tyson me agrada y me cae bien, sólo que no puedo evitar criticar ciertas actitudes que no me gustan de él, como por ejemplo, el que sea demasiado glotón y el que sea demasiado agrandado (en otras palabras, creído)

Repito. Te pido disculpas si te ofendí.

¡TE ADORO!


End file.
